Content delivery systems, such as wireless multicast platforms, can host and deliver a variety of video, audio and other content to users on a free, per-use, subscription or other basis. In the case of media delivered to mobile users over the air interface, the content can include video or audio clips delivered by a service to the handset or other device. The service in general can produce media content such as news, sports, business, weather or other video or audio programming, and make that media content available to wireless users under arrangement with the wireless carrier.
Each service and/or media content of a service can have certain auxiliary or related data associated with it. For example, a news service can have a commercial name and/or logo, such as the “BBC™” for British Broadcasting Corporation that reflects the source of the content being delivered. In the context of wirelessly broadcast media content, however, existing platforms provide no mechanism to identify and retrieve the icon or other auxiliary data resources associated with particular services or content of a service.
It may be desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for delivering auxiliary data in content delivery systems.